House of Savage Lust
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 20 Party Size Limit: 6 How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 3 : Required completion of Dungeon: Golden Dragon Ruins After clearing GDR and reaching SR3 go visit The Adventurers Guild Headquaters in Illfao it will trigger a cutscene, after that go in and talk to old man... Maps thumb|left|upright=3|Floor 2 Back to top Material Checklist There are no items you need to farm. All items are directly related to each statue and will be available due to the unlocking process. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor1 Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Directly across from entrance. :To enter the first Dark Angel statue you need to turn around and go right to library. On your way you will find porkul-servant (Clouseau) of this house. As you talk to him he will tell you about secrets of Owner of The House and about way to unlock first statue. :Go get the book in the library. It is at the left entrance to the next room. After you read it, you notice a missing page. Enter the corridor next to the ledger. In that corridor, is a giant stone soldier(Loitering Armor). Follow the corridor into the next room (spiders to the right, an imp and some undead to the left). In the center is a re-spawn guardian statue. Opposite where you came in, a stairway leads down into another corridor (with stone statue and some undead, Be careful with the undead, they have a spit attack that triggers quickly and has decent range). Follow to the next door. Inside is a room with spiders to the left and a trench with the corpse of the librarian. Inspect the corpse to find the missing page. Return to the library to read the now complete book, which will give you the combination of switches you need to push to unlock the statue. :Warning : In corridor with that giant soldier(Loitering Armor) is a small opening (nearby the end at left) where any man under lvl 30 can enter. The corridor is hidden by a fake wall that you must break with a weapon in order to enter. Run through the spider rooms, drop down the series of drops until you get into a room with burning spirits (fire blast wraiths) and cold spectres (ice). To the right of the entrance is the succubus NPC(Friendly Monster: Succubus) that will give you a crystal that will allow you to access an easier version(easy mode) of 1st statue, It's worth it. The first werewolves hit for 500+ damage (physical defense 410). The easy werewolves hit for 87. :Other indications :The page for the book is located in Locked Stair of Despair E6, by spiders search the corpse on the right. :Order to acitvate switches: :Not fixed, seems to change per day like it was for SR2 7th statue - so you need to write it down yourself. :*'Enemies: 5x Werewolf type mobs' :If you have a player under level 30, have them access easy mode for you. You will want a decent tank/DPS and a Healer able to take a hit or two, Preferably levels 20-30. : Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: Upfloor - From the entrance go to left upstairs at the end of the hall. The statue is behind the first door at left side (H6) :To enter the second Dark Angel Statue u must first ask porkul-servant about book that The Familiar mentioned. Porkul will redirect you to library where by reading first book from entrance you will learn that Adventure book you search is in Bookshelf nr. D-3. :After you read each page you will need to collect important items that are mentioned in each chapter. :After finding items from each chapter you need to go back to read more pages. :Page 1 : Item: medation: FIrst of all you need to find Pigrim's medaion looted from Queopatry Monk body. You will need to turn back to entrance and enter last doors at right wall of hall, go past diner room and access second door. In torure room on end of corridor you will find corpse (I3) that you can loot to get medalion (name: Avruole Crest). :Page 2 : Item : U need to go to Succub and sleep in her bed, choose most expensive course for 20k to optain Dirty Sheets. :Page 3 : :Page 4 : Items: U need to give finger nails to twin porkuls that are in one of rooms in corridor behind 1th statue. You will need to talk to twin porkuls and lisen to their problem. Neccesary items are : old bandage from next room in that corridor and some tools from torture room ( lying on floor not these hanged in cage). If you accept request of twins you will get Living doll for fulfiling it. :Page 5 : Items: First go to Succubus room and search for empty bootle, then take Living doll and kill it in Iron maiden to optain living Blood. Go to Dinning room and on oposite wall find fireplace, you will need to burn blod here to optain Ashes. :Page 6 : Items: Go to torture room and take hand from corpse. Next thing you will need to do is accessing tools that are in cage to remove brancelet from hand adn then go with optained items to burn then over fire in fireplace of dinning room. :Page 7 : Item: no item nececary, just go back to book and read last chapter. :The Dark Angel Statue will ask you multiple choice questions, you will recieve alignment points based on your answers. :*'Enemies: 1 x Semalie' :Its our familiar cat, it have 2 lives one as small mob smillar to other cat mobs and one of bigger demon, don't be fooled by it dieing on you and watch your backs. Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: New door opened right from entrance teleport pole. :The third Dark Angel Statue request gathering 4 types of Nigthmare fragments. :First you need to talk to pink vorpal bunny (friendly) in room to your right, it will tell you about nigthmare fueled items and beedrooms where you can dream various nigthmares. :First items is a Diary in Room on oposite side of open space you unlocked. Diary is ifilled with essence of Lost and after dying with its fuel a pillow that gave you pink Vorpal and that will let you enter nigthmares, u need to take it to rooms that lay beside this hall. :Each bed is filled with 1 emotion, you can get a feel of them for a hint on emotion. to correctly obtain the fragment of emotion, you must have the pillow dyed with the correct emotion before sleeping in that bed: : :After you optain all 4 fragments, go to fire up 4 torches that stand on both sides of plate with a missing part of the dark angel statue. : :*'Enemies: 3 x Royal Guard' :Strategy: one kitter the rest Dps singe knight at the end sb with provoce run around statue and provoce it for free kill ( lowest posible damage to team, Guard will stay almost in place as its hard to be knocked back). : Warning for Kiter and trapper duo : u need figther anyway, they will start healing once they go under 30% Hp and when kitter is hit he should reenter statue when him partners are in as statues are noble and don't always are aggroed on injured target. Thjey use Heal circle, pick one and kill away from others. Dark Angel Statue 4 :Location: Behind True Adult Area (right door) :Proceed past the previous battle to the True Adult Area now unlocked. The aim here is to get a key from Madalia that allows you to open the doors in the back of the room. To do this you will need to talk to each NPC in this room and choose each dialogue option (May also need to examine each locked door too). As you speak to some you'll unlock new options: :* About the backroom :* About the key :* About Madalia Make sure to revist all NPCs to choose these options as you unlock them. Madalia is also unavailable and will not talk. To get her talking make sure to: * Speak to Royal lady SeruFuellile :* Speak to Barman Jest to reveal that Ardalis is in charge of Madalia's schedule :* Speak to Giggolo Vanadyl to reveal that you can bribe Ardalis to adjust the schedule :* Speak to Ardalis and bribe him with 30,000 gold to get access to Madalia. : Now you will be able to speak with Madalia for a price each time. She will ask you multiple choice questions and you're aim is to choose the favourable answers to make her happy. Each time she will reward you with a card if you chose the right answers. Keep in mind that this segment will require multiple attempts to receive the key. With each conversation you should get one of the below items in this order but it is possible to get platinum card and the portrait in one conversation, making this doable in 4 conversations. # Business Card # Gold Card # Platinum Card # Portrait of Madalia # Ultimate Cameo Quest which rewards the key Rodrio will sell a (normal quality) Cameo for 5000 gold after the 1st conversation with madalia. Each conversation can be extended twice if she likes you, always extend or allow her to get a drink if given the choice. This will be a sign that she likes you. :Correct Answers: : If you didn't talked to NPC about key go and ask Serafeuille till the option "What key?" apears. You migth need to talk before about backroom with a few NPC *If you pleased Madalia she will give you bronze, silver, gold, platinum card and then give you quest to get her Cameo from Rodrigo. After you get her Ultimate Cameo she will give you opy of back room key. *:The Ultimate Cameo quest ( optaining key ) Talk to Rodrigo and ask for making you a ultimate Cameo, he will send you to Clouseau, serevant of the house, to ask him for items needed to make The Ultimate Cameo, but first he will make you pay him 30k. Porkul will give you instructions about how to get Armor Piece from Decorative Armors staying at H6, Special Tools from Torture toom ( sack of tools lying under left wall ) and The Black Onyx from one of quest rooms upstair ( for me it was in first quest room to left at G3). When you are ready go to Rodrigo he will make you The Cameo. Have fun with finding statue. : :*'Enemy: 1x Eileen' : : Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest *'Guardian Statues' **'?' (G10) Top Right ** (J6) Middle *Turn on the power - (H2) Middle Right Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor1 Back to top Related Guides * guides here Back to top Tips * Tip 1 goes here. * This is another tip. Back to top Category:Sub Dungeons